Un ange chez les vampires
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Chapitre IV: Heero et Rélena se sont perdus et se sont mis à l’abri dans un château. Mais le propriétaire de ce dernier semble très attiré par Heero.
1. Prologue

Un ange chez les vampires.  
  
Titre : Un ange chez les vampires.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Original.  
  
Couple : 2+1.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Duo Maxwell ? Un jeune homme drôle et charmeur. . . Est-ce seulement vrai ?  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je sais que ce chapitre est relativement court, mais bon. . . ce n'est qu'un prologue.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue.  
  
Une ancienne légende datant d'il y a 1000 ans, raconte qu'un être d'une beauté absolue régnait sur les ténèbres.  
  
Habillé de la tête aux pieds de cuir, il se dessinait sous de longs cheveux châtains reliés en une natte.  
  
Il possédait en plus de cela, des yeux de couleur améthystes finissant pleinement cette beauté inégalée.  
  
De son monde, il pouvait observer les humains qu'il qualifiait de faiblesse dans l'univers.  
  
Cependant, il en conviait un en particulier dont il en connaissait tout de l'existence.  
  
Sa fascination pour lui n'égalait nul autre, il pouvait passer des heures à l'observer d'où il se trouvait.  
  
Voulant le posséder, il décida d'étendre son pouvoir jusqu'à sur Terre.  
  
Malheureusement, une autre puissance contra la sienne et il fut déchu de ses autorités avant de se retrouver emprisonné à l'intérieure d'un lugubre château éloigné de toute forme de vie.  
  
Depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de penser à cet ange qu'il maudissait et à ses yeux cobalts qui le scrutaient avec froideur.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir tenir sa revanche, il allait enfin se réveiller de toutes ces années d'attente.  
  
Le Shinigami était à nouveau de retour.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	2. Chapitre I: A la recherche d'un endroit ...

Titre : Un ange chez les vampires.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Fantastique.  
  
Couple : 2+1, 1+R+1.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Heero et Rélena décident de passer quelques jours de vacances, mais ils finissent par se perdre.  
  
Note : Merci à Cora, Dana-chan, Kaoro, Mimi, chibishini-sama et Kaory pour leur review. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre I : A la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit.  
  
~Heero~  
  
On nous avait, quelques jours plus tôt, conseillé un endroit paradisiaque où Rélena et moi-même devions passer des vacances en amoureux.  
  
Mais voici notre problème : nous roulions maintenant depuis près d'une heure en vain, sans trouver la destination voulue. De plus, le ciel commençait peu à peu à se couvrir tandis que la nuit approchait à grands pas.  
  
Il était évident que vu l'heure tardive, nous devions nous dépêcher de trouver un abris où passer la nuit en sécurité. Mais quelle direction prendre lorsque vous vous trouviez sur une route déserte, perdus au beau milieu de la forêt ?  
  
C'est pour cette raison que nous avions décidé de continuer notre chemin jusqu'à croiser la première auberge que nous trouverions.  
  
_ Heero, est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? Me tira brusquement Rélena de mes pensées.  
  
_ En vérité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Sans doute le saurons-nous en arrivant au bout de cette route.  
  
_ Je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincue.  
  
_ Nous verrons bien.  
  
_ Comme toujours, tu gardes cette lueur dans les yeux qui me dit qu'il ne me sert à rien de te contrarier dans ta décision, fais ce qu'il te semble juste !  
  
Une fois de plus, j'avais eu droit à l'un de ses discours me complimentant sur ma façon d'agir, je n'aimais pas du tout cela et il m'arrivait de me demander si elle le comprenait. Mais lorsqu'on faisait le tour de la question, il était évident que la réponse était non et ça n'était en rien pour me rassurer.  
  
Revenant à la réalité, je me rendis bientôt compte que de garder l'espoir d'un jour sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel nous nous étions fourrés ne servait plus à grand chose quand le sort s'acharnait à vous rendre la vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
  
Effectivement, ce fut dans un drôle de bruit que la voiture se stoppa net avant que je ne puisse remarquer le nuage de fumée qui s'échappait depuis le capot.  
  
_ C'est pas vrai, soufflais-je. Il ne manquait plus que ça !  
  
_ Je savais que ce vieux tacot rendrait l'âme tôt ou tard, je te l'ai souvent dit !  
  
Fallait-elle qu'elle se donne la peine de faire un commentaire là-dessus ? C'était incroyable de constater à quel point elle pouvait m'énerver. Je préférais encore ignorer sa remarque.  
  
_ En tous cas, dis je, nous n'arriverons à rien en restant plantés là.  
  
_ Ne me dis-pas qu'on va devoir marcher ?  
  
_ Le moteur a sûrement dû trop chauffer, on a pas le choix.  
  
_ Mais. . .  
  
_ Rélena !!!  
  
_ Bon. . . D'accord. . .  
  
Ainsi nous marchâmes un long moment, la peur accompagnant notre route, à travers la forêt sombre qui ne nous aspirait pas la plus grande confiance. Evidemment, ma très chère fiancée ne put que manifester peu d'enthousiasme face à cette idée.  
  
Pourtant, il me fallut moins de temps pour la convaincre de me suivre que pour trouver l'autre côté du paysage.  
  
Quand nous y parvînmes enfin, le décor s'offrant à nous était tout simplement magnifique ; Un édifice en ruines se dissimulait au centre d'un immense lac entouré de roches aux multiples formes laissant place à l'imagination. Cependant, le plus surprenant n'en restait pas moins ce château au sommet d'une colline et qui dominait le spectacle de par ses murs épais et son aspect lugubre éclairé par un faible rayon de lune.  
  
Notre intention paraissait tout à coup bien logique : notre objectif était à présent d'y loger pour la nuit.  
  
Chose dite, chose faite.  
  
En à peine une heure, nous traversâmes la vallée pour ensuite nous retrouver devant une haute porte en fer forgé. L'ambiance qui régnait à l'entour de la demeure paraissait si sinistre que j'en eu presque des frissons.  
  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sans que nous l'ayons même touché dans un grincement sourd, ne présageant rien de bon.  
  
_ On entre ? Me demanda Rélena d'une voix tremblante.  
  
_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela !? Libre à toi de rebrousser chemin si tu as trop peur !!  
  
_ Non ! Je reste avec toi.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, suis-moi !  
  
Et je la saisis par le poignet avant de l'entraîner à ma suite à l'intérieur.  
  
Nous nous retrouvâmes donc en un lieu somptueux dont les murs recouverts d'une tapisserie noire laissaient transparaître une certaine richesse malgré l'effet assez lugubre qui le prononçait.  
  
_ Heero, je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. Faisons demi-tour.  
  
_ Cesse de te plaindre, ça ne nous avancera pas !!!  
  
Je vis alors ses yeux commencer à briller. Qui n'aurait pas deviné à l'instant qu'elle était morte de peur ? Mais je ne voulais pas en tenir compte et ma réaction n'en fut qu'immédiate.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas non plus pleurer qui va arranger les choses ! Rétorquais-je d'un ton amer.  
  
_ Pardon. . .  
  
_ Hum. . . On continu.  
  
Cependant, je ne savais même pas où aller. Comment réussir à se repérer vu l'immensité de la pièce ?  
  
Je décidai d'hurler à la recherche d'une quelconque personne ayant l'amabilité de nous aider. Malheureusement, j'eu pour seul réponse l'écho de ma propre voix.  
  
Quand apparurent soudain trois jeunes hommes habillés de la tête aux pieds de noir et portant des lunettes de la même couleur ainsi qu'un anneau à l'oreille gauche.  
  
_ Pas besoin de crier. . . Murmura celui qui paraissait être d'origine chinoise vu ses yeux bridés et ses cheveux tirés sévèrement en arrière.  
  
Les deux autres quant à eux étaient plutôt pour l'un de style européen, par contre, je ne parvenais pas à faire la distinction entre le côté oriental et l'aspect pâle qui trahissait l'autre.  
  
_ Que faites-vous ici ? Repris le chinois d'un ton froid.  
  
_ Mon amie et moi-même, expliquais-je, nous sommes perdus. Nous cherchons un abris pour la nuit.  
  
_ Un abris ?  
  
_ Haï, je présume que vous êtes les propriétaires de cette demeure.  
  
_ C'est faux, nous ne sommes que les serviteurs du Shinigami, le maître de ce château. Je suis Wuffei Chang.  
  
_ Trowa Barton.  
  
_ Et moi Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
_ Je suis Heero Yui et voici Rélena Peacecraft, enchantés !  
  
_ Je ne sais si le maître acceptera votre présence, continua le petit blond.  
  
_ Enfin Quatre ! S'exclama Trowa. On ne peut pas les laisser dans une telle situation sans agir.  
  
_ Mais le maître. . .  
  
_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, qui sait les dangers que leurs réservent les environs.  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Qu'en dis-tu Wuffei ?  
  
Ce dernier parut un moment réfléchir puis conclut enfin cette discussion.  
  
_ Je suis d'accord.  
  
Suite à cela, ils se décidèrent finalement à nous guider jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage.  
  
_ Ne sortez de là en aucun cas ! Nous vous apporterons un repas tout à l'heure, insista Quatre qui ne paraissait toujours pas rassuré.  
  
_ Votre maître est-il si mauvais que vous semblez le faire croire ?  
  
Quelle idée de lui poser une pareille question ? Le pauvre n'était nul autre qu'un serviteur qui craignait le dit Shinigami, ça se voyait tellement.  
  
_ Il. . . Il n'est pas méchant, il est comment dire. . .  
  
_ Quatre !!! S'il te plait décents !!! Le maître ne va sûrement pas tarder à rentrer !!!  
  
_ Excusez-moi, on dirait bien qu'on m'appelle en bas. Je reviendrai plus tard dans la nuit.  
  
Je ne pu rien ajouter qu'il était déjà parti.  
  
Dans quelle galère nous avais-je encore mis ? Se savoir sombrer dans le sommeil tandis qu'un personnage apparemment redouté des ses serviteurs vivait en ce lieu n'était pas du tout rassurant.  
  
------------  
  
~Quatre~  
  
Pourquoi avions-nous accepté de les héberger ? Comment avions-nous pu prendre tant de risques ? Le maître allait revenir avant l'aube et qui sait le sort qu'il réserverait à ceux qui osait s'aventurer chez lui ?  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait à n'importe quel prix trouver une solution afin que ne provienne de cette chambre aucun bruit susceptible d'éveiller son attention.  
  
Mais comment faire lorsque vous redoutiez les sens d'un vampire particulièrement en appétit désormais libéré de sa prison ?  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	3. Chapitre II: Le retour du Shinigami

Titre : Un ange chez les vampires.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Fantastique.  
  
Couple : 2+1, 1+R+1.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Après s'être perdus, Heero et Rélena décident de passer la nuit dans un château. Mais ce dernier semble habité par quelqu'un de terrifiant.  
  
Note : Un grand merci à Yami ni hikari, DarkMimi, Lyxeria, Kaory, makena, Poucycatt, Salomé Li, Kaoro, Tipitina, chibishini-sama et Law pour leur review.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre II : Le retour du Shinigami.  
  
~Duo~  
  
Cette nuit n'aura pas été très bénéfique pour un vampire, pas un humain n'a su me rassasier. Aucun ne possède la saveur délicieuse du sang que je recherche tant depuis des années. . . Désespérant.  
  
C'est ainsi que je rentrais au château : déçu de ne pas avoir mis la main sur un repas dit à ma juste valeur. Que demander de mieux que d'être chez soi tranquillement lorsque l'insatisfaction s'emparait de vous ? Pour cette même raison, j'étais pressé de rentrer, j'accélérais donc le rythme.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent une éternité, le château m'apparu enfin au loin et j'eu vite fait de me retrouver devant la porte. Une fois là, je repris forme humaine[1] et l'ouvris d'un simple regard. De part cela, mes serviteurs arrivèrent immédiatement.  
  
_ Maître, vous êtes déjà de retour ? Demanda Quatre, s'agenouillant comme  
les deux autres.  
  
_ Eh oui, Quatre ! Je n'ai trouvé aucune victime satisfaisante.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne pas y retourner, Maître ? Le soleil est encore loin de se  
lever.  
  
_ Je n'ai même plus envie de chercher.  
  
_ C'est vous qui voyez.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.  
  
Mes serviteurs prirent alors une étrange mine après que j'eu terminé de parler.  
  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? Questionnais-je étonné. Vous vous sentez mal ?  
  
_ Non, mon Maître, mais c'est juste que la nuit n'est complètement finie  
et vous risqueriez de vous réveiller beaucoup trop tôt demain soir.  
Intervint Trowa.  
  
_ Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais d'abord aller me réchauffer près du feu  
se trouvant dans la grande salle.  
  
Les trois autres parurent brusquement plus à l'aise tandis que je pénétrai dans la pièce voulue. Comme prévu, j'allais m'installer devant le feu et attendis que sa chaleur s'imprègne en chacun de mes membres. Je restais ainsi à contempler les flammes danser durant plusieurs heures sans jamais me lasser. Cependant, la fatigue vint bientôt s'immiscer et je dû me résoudre à aller me reposer.  
  
Je sorti donc de la pièce et me dirigeai directement vers l'escalier que je commençais à gravir. Mais à peine eu-je franchi la première marche que mes chers serviteurs étaient déjà au garde à vous.  
  
_ Maître, vous allez vous coucher ? Demanda Wufei.  
  
_ En effet.  
  
Quand je repris mon chemin, ils se mirent à me suivre. Qu'avaient-ils en tête ? Depuis que j'étais revenu, ils ne cessaient de me coller, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me surveillaient en permanence comme s'ils craignaient que je ne découvre quelque chose.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive aujourd'hui ? M'étonnais-je.  
  
_ Oh rien, Maître ! S'enquit de répondre Quatre.  
  
_ Nous vous accompagnons juste jusqu'à votre chambre DANS LE CALME !  
Scanda Trowa alors que nous passions dans le couloir.  
  
Pourquoi, lui qui est d'habitude si calme et si peu bavard, avait-il élevé la voix ? Curieux, je ne comprenais véritablement plus rien.  
  
Finalement, nous arrivâmes au fond du couloir où j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Là, un cercueil n'attendait que moi. Qui a-t-il d'exceptionnel pour un vampire que de passer ses journées en tant que mort à l'abris de tout contact avec le soleil ?  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut, je m'allongeai dans cette longue boîte tapissée de velours pourpre et fermai les yeux après que le couvercle ait été replacée. Je me laissais ensuite emporter par le sommeil.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Je n'étais plus du tout rassuré par cet endroit, surtout depuis que l'un des serviteurs avait crié « DANS LE CALME ». Cela signifiait-il que le propriétaire des lieux venait de rentrer ? J'espérais bien que non vu la façon dont il avait été décrit dès notre arrivée au château.  
  
_ Heero, je ne suis pas rassurée.  
  
Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je devais en plus partager cette chambre avec la pire abomination de la planète, j'ai nommé Rélena Peacecraft. Et dire que je devais également partager le même lit qu'elle. Comment avais-je pu tomber sous le charme d'un bonbon acidulé ? Il faut dire qu'elle paraissait très gentille au début de notre rencontre. . . Au début. . . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en sale gamine capricieuse en pensant être parvenue à me posséder.  
  
_ Tais-toi baka, tu vas nous faire remarquer. Répondis-je.  
  
_ Je suis désolée.  
  
_ Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je ne suis pas plus  
rassuré. Mais j'ai l'étrange impression que leur Maître est de retour.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
_ On ne fait rien du tout, le mieux est de se contenter de garder le  
silence jusqu'à demain matin. On tentera de quitter la demeure dès  
l'aube.  
  
_ D'accord.  
  
Subitement, je vis une lueur que je n'aimais pas du tout illuminer son regard. Effectivement, à peine l'eu-je remarquer qu'elle sauta au cou en prêtant attention de parler doucement.  
  
_ Mon Heero, tu as toujours de bonnes idées.  
  
_ Rélena, calme-toi.  
  
Dans bien des acrobaties pour tenter de m'en débarrasser, nous fîmes tout deux des gestes brusques. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux m'échappa et Rélena fut brutalement projetée contre une lampe de chevet qui tomba et alla se briser au contact du sol. En ce qui concernait la discrétion, c'était raté. Si personne ne s'était réveillé, ce serait un miracle après un bruit pareil. C'était une catastrophe. Qu'allait-il nous arriver si celui que nous redoutions l'avait entendu ?  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Quel était ce bruit ? Qui osait donc sortir un vampire de son sommeil ? Celui qui avait fait ça devait absolument payer.  
  
De ce fait, je poussai le couvercle du cercueil et en sorti pour ensuite me diriger dans le couloir.  
  
Je tentais d'entendre à nouveau quelque chose, ce qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie, mais en vain.  
  
Aussi décidais-je de faire toutes les chambres jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne, sur celle d'où était parvenu ce précédent vacarme.  
  
Je fis donc porte après porte. Ne trouvant rien, je commençais à m'énerver quand je m'aperçu qu'il ne restait en définitive plus que quelques portes.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Rélena et moi-même étions à présent crispés au plus haut point. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait bel et bien entendu cette maudite lampe se briser en mille morceaux.  
  
_ Ecoute, Heero. M'interpella à voix basse Rélena. Les pas ont cessé.  
  
Assurément, l'on entendait soudainement plus rien. Peut-être avait-il fait demi-tour. C'était à espérer. . .  
  
Cependant, je revins rapidement sur mes paroles lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup toute seule. En fait non, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je remarquai qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.  
  
J'eu une drôle de sensation en voyant le personnage qui s'y dessinait ; Sa peau était étrangement pâle, ses cheveux couleur du miel s'étendaient en cascade dans son dos, tandis que ses yeux étaient semblables à deux améthystes. Sans pour autant parler de ses vêtements aussi noirs que les corbeaux et qui moulaient parfaitement sa carrure finement musclée.  
  
Bientôt, ce fut à son tour de m'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Après quoi, un sourire quelque peu sadique s'afficha sur son visage et il s'avança vers moi.  
  
Arrivé à ma hauteur, je n'eu pas le temps de voir son geste venir qu'il m'avait déjà saisit le menton d'une main, m'obligeant à plonger mon regard dans le sien.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	4. Chapitre III: Invitation particulière

**Titre :** Un ange chez les vampires.

**Auteur :** Azalea.

**Genre :** Fantastique.

**Couple :** 21, 1R1.

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résum :** Le maître des lieux est de retour et semble particulièrement attiré par Heero… que lui réserve-t-il par la suite ?

**Note :** Un grand merci à **Yami ni hikari**, **makena**, **Amy**, **Law-sama**, **Pitchoune**, **Lou 999**, **Kitana-maxwell**, **Yami-Rose**, **Sandra** et **catarina** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre III : Invitation particulière.

_**Duo**_

Un jeune homme avait, dirait-on, franchi les portes de ce château en mon absence et donc sans ma permission. Bien que d'habitude cela m'aurait offensé, je ne pensais pourtant pas que ce soit une chose si mauvaise… Ce dernier était vraiment très attirant, je le trouvais très beau… et je comptais évidemment bien en profiter.

De ce fait, je m'approchais de lui tel un félin et lui prit le menton d'une main pour mieux pouvoir l'observer. Par tous les dieux ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il est tellement désirable Il me fixait sans retenu de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux en bataille, eux, démontraient là un garçon franc, ayant un sale caractère et ses lèvres… semblent n'attendre que d'être embrassées.

Mais je me devais de redevenir le maître de ces lieux et de lui démontrer combien moi aussi je pouvais être autoritaire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je. Et que faites-vous ici ?

Brusquement, il se dégagea de mon emprise avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de répondre.

- Je m'appelle Heero Yui, et voici Rélena Peacecraft, ma fiancé. Nous nous sommes perdus et nous étions à la recherche d'un abri… jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions ce château.

- Je vois, et je suppose que vous comptiez y passer la nuit ?

- Ces personnes ont accepté avec gentillesse de nous laisser une chambre jusqu'à demain matin, répliqua-t-il en désignant mes trois « serviteurs ».

- Ici je suis le maître, repris-je. C'est à moi de décider ! ! !

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, au revoir.

Il passa à côté de moi avec la jeune femme. Devais-je le laisser partir ? Hors de question !

- Attendez !

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Je me suis un peu laissé emporté. En fait, cette chambre n'est destinée qu'à mes invités personnels. Je vous ferai loger pour cette nuit dans une chambre chacun. Seulement, vous serez séparés, celles que je peux vous proposer ne sont que pour une personne.

Vu la nuit déjà très avancée, ils furent forcés d'accepter. Je demandais donc à Quatre, Trowa et Wuffei de les installer.

------------

_**Quatre**_

Le maître semblait cacher beaucoup de choses Depuis quand n'avions-nous pas eu d'invités ? Et surtout, depuis quand y avait-il des chambres particulières pour ceux-ci ?

Apparemment, le maître tenait absolument à les séparer, mais pourquoi ?

…

Le maître… ce serait-il… trouvé une nouvelle victime ? ! ! !

------------

**_Duo_**

Enfin j'allais pouvoir faire mon régal du sang d'un innocent. Depuis quand cela n'était-il pas arriv ?

En plus, ce garçon ne m'a pas l'air mal du tout… Mais cette fille en revanche risque de me gêner. Il fallait que je prenne les choses en main cette nuit, demain il serait trop tard.

------------

_**Heero**_

Les chambres dans lesquelles on nous avait logé étaient, pour ce qu'on peut dire, luxueuses. Rélena et moi-même devions bien reconnaître que le maître des lieux nous offrait là le meilleur des accueils possibles en étant revenu sur sa décision. Pour tout dire, ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup.

Néanmoins, nous n'avions pas le choix, nous devions passer la nuit dans ce château. Etant perdus, il nous était impossible de repartir maintenant. Je posais donc ma valise sous le lit après en avoir tiré un pyjama de soie blanche que j'enfilais pour finalement me glisser sous les draps.

Cependant, je pris un certain temps à examiner la pièce Le plafond paraissait d'une hauteur infinie, différents tableaux de personnages qui me donnaient l'impression de me fixer ornaient les murs dont la tapisserie variait d'un rouge à l'autre et les rideaux se soulevaient, sans doute à cause d'un léger courant d'air. Tout me disait que je ne m'y sentirais certainement pas en sécurité durant la majeure partie de la nuit.

Mais la fatigue s'emparant de moi peu à peu, je laissais mes yeux se fermer pour bientôt rejoindre Morphée.

------------

_**Wuffei**_

Assis dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, je remarquais à quel point le maître paraissait songeur. A quoi pensait-il ? J'allais rapidement le savoir…

- Dis-moi, Wuffei, que penses-tu de ce Heero ? Me questionna-t-il brusquement.

- Je le trouve un peu trop audacieux, maître.

- Et tu sais que j'adore ça…

- Oui…

- N'est-il pas plaisant à regarder ?

Plaisant ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Absolument, maître. Répondis-je, ignorant où il voulait en venir.

- Quatre ? Interpella-t-il.

Le concerné se trouvait à quelques mètres plus loin de nous et s'approcha alors.

- Oui, maître ?

- Je voudrais que tu m'amènes Heero ici.

Etait-il sérieux ? Etait-ce franchement ce qu'il voulait ? C'en avait en tout cas l'air.

------------

**_Quatre_**

Pauvre Wuffei, il n'avait décidément rien compris. Moi, je devinais parfaitement que Shinigami s'était trouvé une nouvelle victime…

------------

_**Heero**_

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Qui donc pouvait bien réveiller les gens à une heure pareille ? Quoique, vu l'endroit, cela n'avait rien de véritablement étonnant. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir.

Derrière la porte se trouvait Quatre avec un sourire qui ne me plaisait guère inscrit sur le visage. Ce jeune homme ne me semblait pas aussi innocent qu'il y paraissait.

- Que voulez-vous ? Dis-je sans hésitation.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'accentua d'une façon sadique à la suite de ma question.

- Mon maître désire vous parler de seul à seul.

- A cette heure ?

- Il ne connaît plus la notion du temps lorsque quelqu'un s'impose chez lui.

- S'imposer ? ! Nous nous sommes perdus !

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

J'enfilais donc un peignoir et le suivi à travers de longs couloirs jusqu'à finalement arriver devant une porte de bois sombre.

- C'est ici, entrez !

Je m'exécutais sans rien dire.

A peine fus-je entré, qu'une atmosphère malsaine se fit ressentir à travers tout mon corps. Je voulu en cet instant précis faire immédiatement demi-tour et quitter ce lieu maudit, mais une voix me fit sursauté et je restais figé sur place.

- Je t'attendais, Heero.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir demandais-je de moins en moins rassuré.

- Je vais te le faire comprendre.

- Me le faire comprendre ? M'exclamais-je en ne comprenant rien.

Il se mit alors à avancer… dangereusement vers moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt savoir de quoi je parle.

- N'avancez plus.

Malgré cette protestation, il continua à avancer et je me retrouvais bien vite et ce sans que je ne m'aperçoive réellement de ce qui se passait, plaqué contre le mur. Je me mis tout simplement à paniquer.

- Calmes-toi, voyons. Tu es si beau… Dit-il en faisant tomber mon peignoir sur le sol.

Il passa ensuite sa main sous le tissu de mon pyjama au niveau de mon épaule tout en me maintenant de l'autre.

- Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi !

- Je te désire.

**Tsuzuku.**


	5. Chaitre IV: Amant d'une nuit, amant de t

**Titre : **Un ange chez les vampires.

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **1+R+1 et 2+1

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Heero et Rélena se sont perdus et se sont mis à l'abri dans un château. Mais le propriétaire de ce dernier semble très attiré par Heero.

* * *

Chapitre IV : Amant d'une nuit, amant de toujours.

_**Heero**_

Que venait-il de dire ? Il me désirait ? Il fallait que je parte d'ici, que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite. Cet homme était juste un détraqué !

Je tentais donc de le bousculer afin de m'en aller, mais rien n'y fit. Il me maintenait fortement contre le mur et je ne pouvais plus me dégager.

- Laissez-moi partir ! M'écriais-je.

- Quand tout sera terminé, tu n'auras plus jamais envie de quitter cet endroit. Fais-moi confiance.

- Vous êtes fou !

- Oui, tu as raison… Fou de toi !

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il plongea son regard dans le mien avant d'approcher son visage et de sceller nos lèvres. Je ne sais alors pourquoi, mais je me sentis brusquement comme hypnotisé. Ses deux prunelles améthystes me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire tel un feu ardent qui me dévorait tout entier. Je sentis sa langue passer sur mes lèvres. A cette sensation, j'ouvris la bouche et il profita pleinement de cet instant pour découvrir cet entre qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu.

- Hum, tes lèvres ont un goût de vanille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Je suis incapable de réagir !

- Je vois que tu es tombé sous mon emprise. C'est parfait.

- Votre emprise ? M'étonnais-je.

- Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Joignant les gestes aux paroles, il passa ses deux mains sous ma veste de pyjama, défaisant tour à tour chaque bouton. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais plus lâcher son regard. Il caressa alors mes épaules et le vêtement glissa le long de mes bras, découvrant à cet homme le haut de mon corps.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai fait une bonne prise, ironisa-t-il.

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu tout de suite…

- Certainement pas, il vient de commencer.

------------

_**Duo**_

Si la première fois que je l'avais vu ce fut ses deux yeux d'un bleu cobalt qui m'avaient attiré, je ne pensais pas en revanche que son corps me ferait tant d'effet. Par l'enfer, il était si parfait ! Tellement parfait que je plongeais mon visage dans son cou pour embrasser chaque centimètre de peau sous mes lèvres, respirant par la même occasion son odeur.

J'étais véritablement pressé de posséder ce bel ange, je devais bien l'avouer. C'est ainsi que je descendis beaucoup plus bas dans mes baisers, atteignant ses clavicules et ensuite son torse. Il ne pouvait décemment rien faire, il était abandonné à moi, il était à moi et je comptais bien en profiter. Je comptais tout simplement le posséder.

------------

_**Heero**_

Je le sentis brusquement s'arrêter et je compris immédiatement pourquoi lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur l'un de mes tétons. Etrangement, un frisson me parcouru le dos et il dû le sentir vu ce qu'il me dit ensuite.

- Je vois que tu aimes ce que je te fais, ne t'inquiètes, nous n'en sommes qu'au début !

Bloqué par le plaisir que je ressentais, je ne pouvais plus lui répondre. J'étais juste capable de le laisser continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il continua donc de malmener ce bout de chair rose qui lui faisait obstacle. Quand il trouva qu'il était assez durci, il descendit plus bas encore. Mais cette fois, je senti ses mains s'approcher dangereusement de mon pantalon.

------------

_**Duo**_

Je décidais qu'il était temps que je vois le reste de son corps et je passais donc mes mains sur tout son torse en une caresse jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon, obstacle au déroulement des choses. Je m'en saisi et le descendis lentement.

- Non… Murmura-t-il.

J'ignorais son objection, faible rempart face à mes envies et retirais à son tour le boxer noir qu'il restait, découvrant son membre déjà bien durci par l'excitation qu'il ressentait à présent.

------------

_**Heero**_

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je me sentais attiré par lui. J'attendais juste une chose qu'il comble ce plaisir en moi, qu'il me prenne et que je puisse enfin lui appartenir. Tout ceci était insensé.

C'est alors que je me surpris à pousser un gémissement de surprise. Cet être qui était parvenu à m'envoûter s'amusait à présent à passer de lents coûts de langues sur mon membre, me faisant de plus en plus gémir. Ce fut du moins avant qu'il ne le prenne tout entier dans sa bouche.

------------

_**Duo**_

J'étais heureux de constater que mon bel ange prenait plaisir à ce que je lui faisais et je décidais donc qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je libérais donc son membre au comble de l'excitation de ma bouche et passais un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous son dos avant de le soulever et de l'amener jusqu'à ce grand lit aux draps de soie noire afin de l'y déposer avec la plus grande délicatesse possible. Suite à quoi, je me déshabillais à mon tour.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le désir à son état pur, Heero. Tu ne regretteras pas cette nuit, tu as ma parole.

En disant cela, j'approchais deux de mes doigts de sa bouche afin qu'il puisse les humecter, ce qu'il fit. Je les fis alors ensuite glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit désiré.

- Tu vois, je suis loin d'être méchant. Je prépare toujours mes partenaires avant ce qui va suivre.

Et je les glissais dans son intimité. Je le senti évidemment se cambrer, mais ce fut de courte durée, car une fois que je me mis à remuer mes doigts, je su qu'une vague de plaisir l'atteignit pleinement.

- Tu apprécies ? Ce n'est pas fini.

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je retirais mes doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. Je ne voulais pas blesser ce bel ange et y allais donc doucement. Néanmoins, lorsque je levais les yeux jusqu'à son visage, je vis une larme couler sur son visage. En voyant cela, je me dis qu'il était tant de remplacer cette douleur par un plaisir tout autre et je commençais ainsi à remuer lentement.

- Tu n'as plus mal, mon ange ?

Il préféra détourner la tête à ma question et je compris que je pouvais continuer. J'accélérais donc mes vas et viens. Ce ne fut que lorsque je senti mon excitation à son point culminant que j'éjaculais. Heero en fit de même en un cri de pure jouissance.

Après quoi, je m'écroulais de fatigue sur lui.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ? Lui demandais-je.

Un long moment de silence s'écoula. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je le voie fermer les yeux et éclater en sanglots.

- Allons, ne pleure pas, j'ai encore un dernier cadeau à t'offrir.

- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez… Maintenant… Laissez-moi partir…

- Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes et je sais quoi faire pour y remédier.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer et me fixa. Ce que je lu alors dans ses yeux ressemblait à de la peur.

- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, dis-je. Je te veux juste à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Je me sens si seul dans cet immense château.

Voyant qu'il ne pleurait plus du tout, je su que c'était le bon moment. Je me penchais donc dans son cou et y plantais mes deux canines. Je me délectais de ce sang qui coulait entre mes gencives, se propageait dans ma bouche, l'imprégnant de sa saveur amère.

Lorsque je me retirais, je constatais qu'il était devenu très pâle et qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Je pris donc un poignard que je gardais précieusement caché et m'en servi pour m'ouvrir le poignet gauche avant de le porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier et avidement, il suça le sang qui en coulait.

Après quoi, je pris une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres.

- A présent, tu m'appartiens corps et âme, mon ange.

**Tsuzuku.**


End file.
